FT story one shots
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: this is a story i made which is full of story which was requested from my fb page. Facebook. com / LucyHD.FT please remove the spaces and like the page please... and hope you like the one shots i made. K for save
1. RomEndy one shot

Once upon a time, Wendy is taking on her first mission alone to defeat a few bandits at Magnolia's town outskirt. "Sky Dragons Roar," she roared. her body was full with scars. her clothes was torn everywhere. her breathing was hard. she thought that she can do this only with Carla's help. Carla was knocked out. one of her hand trying to hold back the bandits while the other was carrying Carla. her mind was to occupied on saving Carla. she was at a critical fight. she tries to eat as much air as possible to regain her energies. but it's impossible. her magic depleted faster then increasing. as she felt Carla squirmed at her hand. she says a few word to Carla. she then threw her up at the sky. "Wendy !" Carla shout. she fly trying to go to her Dragon Slayer. but a view made her stop. the image of her being beaten up and Wendy being killed in front of her, she flew towards Fairy Tail like what Wendy told her and ask for reinforcement. she uses her full speed. as she arrived at the guild, she crashed to the door and fall. Mira who was seeing Carla's condition had run toward her. Carla had fainted. but before she fainted she muttered," save... Wendy..." all the dragon slayers run to where the job was located. the wind had carried Carla's words to Romeo's ear. once he heard her, he quickly run exiting the guild. the guild was confused why Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Happy, Pantherlily and Romeo running to quit the guild. Mira quickly treated Carla's wound. thinking that Wendy is trying to recover her magic at home. the 3 slayers who was running quickly reach the place Wendy is being held hostage. Romeo who was trailing a bit behind them was now shocked. there was a castle at where Fairy Tail was used to be. "wh-wh-why is there a castle here ?"Romeo thinks as Romeo's eyes got wide. but he quickly recovered from the shock and attack forward. he HAVE to SAVE Wendy. he charged in, he attack everyone which was in his way. the dragon slayers just stay back and attack those who want to attack Romeo from the back. those slayers knew if they didn't stay back Mira will kill them because Mira had a hidden recording Lacrima hidden within Happy's fur. once there's a mage which need long time taking down, one of the slayers would just stay behind and take care of them. there were 4 mage which was known dangerous there. Luisiana, Mino, Cihiko, and Gero. they all have killed more then 5.000 people in total. Romeo have to attack Luisiana as she was the last one. she just keep dodging every attack Romeo gave at her until she was hurt at her cheek. "how DARE you to HURT my beautiful FACE," with that she start to use her magic. "Death dragon roar," Romeo was able to dodge it but it still got a bit of his shirt. "heh, a dragon slayer. perfect for this fire mage," Romeo smirked. he use his stinky flame and attack at her. she didn't need a second attack cause her sense of smell has already brought her down. "i'll save you Wendy," Romeo was very determined at this. he was running till he reach the room. "welcome Fairy, so you want to save this little slayer of yours ?" a man with dark clothing which was sitting at a very high throne ask. "of course i'm here to save her, and she's Wendy. W-E-N-D-Y," Romeo roared in full anger. without noticing it, Romeo's body temperature had risen. "oh what a beautiful name... Wendy, come here," he said. Wendy appeared. her usually warm brown eyes were now empty. there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. her usually cheery face was now emotionless. and her usually colorful dress color was now black. "WENDY !" Romeo shout. he was ready to charge the man. he was attacking the man with full strength. his magic and the mans magic was clashing. at first their magic was almost at the same level. after a while the man magic starts to push Romeo back. "i cant lose... i have to win... for Wendy" as he made the commitment with himself, his magic increased... his magic was now pushing back the mans magic. the mans has an unbelievable face. Romeo was the first one to be able to push his magic down, and he already use all of his magic at it. he think of a new plan, he stop and put a knife at Wendy's throat. "you stop attacking or she'll be dead," he hissed. he released his control of her letting her cried out Romeo's name with a very sad voice. no not sad, her voice wavered as she cried, very scared of what could happened. he stop attacking. he can't let the man attack Wendy... he care for her too much to accept that she's wounded because of him. as the man shocked that the door was destroyed by 3 other slayers he let his guard down. Wendy take this chance to run away. but her petite body didn't let her run too far from him when he realized. he throw her out of the window as her magic was sealed by her anti magic cuff. she tries to summon the winds multiple times but kept failing. Romeo run passing the man and jump down the window to save Wendy. as he goes down he saw her trying to use her magic. he realized the cuff which was on her hand. he quickly go towards her with his flame as a boost. as he caught Wendy he remembered his dad's teaching. he imagined a flame that can grip anything but won't burn anything. he was able to make it and make the grip go towards the window. when he opened his eyes both he and Wendy was safe and sound at the castle tiles. he saw the man already being beaten and was tied together with all the others. "Good job Romeo," Natsu complimented him. Romeo put Wendy who's face was as red as tomato down and then he thanked Natsu for the compliment. "thank you Romeo, for saving me," Wendy said as she kissed one of Romeo's cheeks and then turn to go toward the other slayer. whispering to the air he answered Wendy, "it's a pleasure to save you Wendy," he said as he goes toward the group. without Romeo's noticing Wendy had heard what he had said and then smiled to herself.


	2. NaLu one shot

at magnolia, there's going to be a festival. the festival is very famous throughout the country that people was filling magnolia really quickly. the Festival is called midnight love. a few people would be picked by the mayor of Magnolia and they have to find the one they were supposed to be with for the rest of their life. but if the picked one can't find he or she's supposed to be with for life, they have a punishment. but the punishment isn't very bad. it was that they have to make a special show for the next festival with their chosen one. if the lose one run away, he'll have a few hounds chasing for him or her and bring them to the year, there was around 2 million people who joins. from that 2 million was eliminated into 20 boys and girls. the way the game play is that the one who joins and was picked would be given a spell which would stick with him or her until the game ended. s/he can see people's heart color. but there was rare which has the same color. they can see the color of their heart and match it with a person with different genders. they would have 24 hours to find them. which is pretty much a long time. Lucy who heard of this wanted to joins.

"Natsu, would you and happy like to join me to enter this festival ?" Lucy ask as she bring the flier up to his face. he read the flier. he himself become interested and like to join," we would like it, i'm fired up !" "okay then, let's meet in front of the guild at 7 pm okay," "okay, see ya Luce," Natsu said as he waved to Lucy who was slowly quitting the guild while waving back towards Natsu. "Happy, do you know what we should wear for this festival ?" Natsu ask. Happy who read the flier ask," Natsu, we have save some money right ?" "of course we have. why ?" Natsu ask confused of his partner sudden asking of money. "we should take them. "we have to buy a Yukata for this event," Happy said grinning like a little child. "oh okay, Mira, we're going back for now," Natsu shout at the barmaid. "my,my Natsu. you look like you're in a rush. where are you going ?" Mirajane ask. "well Happy said we have to buy a Yukata for the Midnight leave festival or something," Natsu said. "oh, then who are you going with ?" "Happy and Luce," Natsu answered as he started to walk away.

"Natsu, let me and Levy go with you," Mira said. "Lisanna, can you take care of the bar while i'm away ?" Mira shout to her sister which was inside the kitchen. "of course Mira-nee," Lisanna answered from the back kitchen. Mira goes out from the bar and walks over to Levy. after she tells Levy the story she started squealing and nodded over and over again. the two goes with Natsu by then. the two had make Natsu try bunch of Yukata's while Happy pick a fish pattern one. Mira and Levy tried to object but he already pay before they could stop him. in the end Natsu have a dark blue Yukata with flame pattern orund the tip of the fabrics. he had bought the usual wood sandal. "thanks Mira, Levy. let's go back. i think Luce's waiting," Natsu said. but he actually run leaving the two girls behind. "my, my aren't he a one dense lovesick dragon ?" Mira giggled at her own joke. "yeah. he is one," Levy said as she was giggling too. the two goes back to the guild while teasing each other. "oi, Luce," Natsu shout at Lucy as he was closing to the guild front. "you're late for 15 minutes Natsu," Lucy said sighing to her self. "sorry," Natsu said as he had one of his hand behind his head. "let's go Natsu,"Lucy said as he drag him down the road.

The festival had just start. "Welcome to Midnight Love festival. My name is Echo and I'll be the one who'll be your announcer. For this festival, those who want to join the game just raise their hand," Echo said. Lucy didn't want to raise her hand, but her hand had it's own mind and raised her hand without her wanting too. When she was able to put it down, it's too late. Lucy had been a joining contestant. "ugh, why does my hand has a mind of it's own ?" Lucy cursed. "well, it's not that bad, you can find your true love right ?" Natsu ask. "well, that's true, but if I don't find my true love, I'll drag you to do the punishment," Lucy said. "okay. But I won't join on your search, I'll be eating at that kiosk," Natsu said as he leave Lucy to be a contestant. Lucy sigh knowing that it's her fault. It was a time that the mayor choose the contestant. He goes through the crowd and touch a few people. 15 boys 5 girls. And surprisingly Lucy was picked with another girl which looked like Levy. As she saw around who had been touch other then her, she saw the brunette and come at her. "L-L-Levy ?" Lucy ask herself as Levy then gasp,"Lu-Lu-Lu-chan ?"

"what are you doing here Levy ?" "uhm.. I wanted to join this carnival for years, I just go here right now. Let's search together okay Lu-chan," Levy said as she smiled."okay," Lucy answered as she smiled. They walk around. Lucy's heart color are night blue with some light over like the 's heart color was sky blue with words written all over it. "Levy have you find yours ?" Lucy ask. "well I don't think I have. How about you Lu-chan ?" I'm going to Natsu's place first. He would have to help me search for boys. We'll part here for now Levy-chan," Lucy said as she run toward the kiosk where Natsu sat and was eating like a pig. As he run toward Natsu she can't believe what she sees. Natsu, has the same heart color as hers," no he can't be my supposed to be with," Lucy said trying to denied her resurfacing feelings once again. She run and run trying to find another man who had the same heart…

"no, no, it can't be Natsu… Natsu is just my best friend…. Yeah, yeah Natsu is just my best friend," but each time she denied his grinning face kept on appearing within her mind. "ugh.. this is no use, maybe I just had to drag him to the punishment," Lucy said. Muttering a few word to herself. 24 hour had now passed. It's time to bring the guy or girl who had the same color as your heart. Everyone had bring theirs except Lucy. "Lucy-san where is your supposed to be lovers ?" Echo ask. "I didn't find him," Lucy lied. "no, Lu-chan, why are you lying ? I know you had found him, you bit your lip, that's what you always do when you lied," Levy roared angry that Lucy wasn't honest with herself. "okay, you got me, I got him," Lucy answered frustrated. "then why didn't you bring him here ?" Echo ask. "I-I just can't believe what I see… the one which had the same heart color as mine is my own bestfriend… I can't take it if because of that our friendship change," Lucy confessed as she was now on the floor. She hides her face behind her knees. "you mean Natsu is your supposed to be Lovers ?" Levy ask trying to hide her shock. Natsu who was at the crowd was choking on his food. Lucy's confession felt so unreal.

He had been waiting for her to say it for months. He goes up to the stage, and make Lucy stand. After a while looking at her eyes he kissed her. Lucy was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss. The crowd was cheering and wolf whistling. As they parted they were breathing heavily. "I love you Luce," Natsu said to her ears. "I love you too Natsu…" Lucy said as she drifted to sleep in his arms.


End file.
